


HAMILTON ONESHOTS

by AayniahTheVampire



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AayniahTheVampire/pseuds/AayniahTheVampire
Summary: Just random one shots using the Musical Hamilton characters. (Also there WILL be Washette and Jamilton. You've been warned





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to its rightful owners.

It was a normal day when Jefferson and Hamilton went back and forth over some manner. Didn't matter what it was. Today they were at it again. Madison, Burr and Washington watched the two scream across the table about the subject of war. Hamilton was red in the face and with each word he spoke he slammed his hand down on the table.

"Goddamnit, Jefferson! You weren't even in the damned war! What on earth give you the idea of telling me anything about the Damn war!" Alexander screamed, completely annoyed with everything and anything that came out of Jefferson's mouth.

Jefferson had stopped talking at that point. He looked at the smaller man for a second, completely quite.  He then smirked and pulled a small hair tie out of his coat pocket. He tied back his hair into a pony tail and chuckled.

"Are you sure about that, Mon ami~? Bonjour Bitch! It is me, Lafayette!" He purred in a now French accent. Alexander stared at him. For once in his life he didn't know what to say.

So he said nothing.

Alexander, still in complete shock, left the room completely. He was going home. To his beloved study. To think about life for a while.

Washington shook his head, completely unimpressed. Madison just stared like Alexander did before him. And lastly, Burr gave a look of confusion and complete annoyance.

"That wasnt fu-" The President begin to speak. He was cut off by a peppy Frenchmen in blue rushing into the room.

"Bonjour! I have returned to America!" The actual Lafayette giggled and grinned as he hugged The President. Washington looked at his French friend and smiled, patting his arm. As he did so, The French born man looked at Jefferson.

"Oui! Thomas you look so beau! I told you tying your hair back would make you look good! What's even better you look like me!" Lafayette chuckled as Jefferson shook his head, taking down his hair.

"Yeah no. I only did that to mess with Hamilton." Jefferson replied.

"Oh.......Why don't you just ask him out instead of being a jerk"

"W-wha!"

 


	2. Drunk Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is Drunk at a Bar and George and Thomas plan on taking him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to its rightful owners.

*Modern AU*

 

Alex was.......very childish when drunk. It wasn't safe to leave him alone when he has a lot to many. So when Washington saw that Eliza and the children where out of town while Alexander was singing on a table in a bar next to their office......He had to watch over the younger man. So He went to get him off the table. That.....wasn't easy. Hamilton was fast on his feet and quickly got away from George. So George called for back up. Thomas Jefferson.

 

Thomas had quickly rushed to the bar after getting a message from George about an "Important" matter. He walked up to his boss who stood next to a bartender.

 

"Mr. Washington! What seems to be the matter?" Thomas asked. George smiled at him and pointed to his right hand man, who happened to be stripping for a group of drunks.

 

"Ah Thomas! Glad you made it! I need your help with Hamilton. He is.......a bit out of control." George said happily. Jefferson sighed and dragged his hand through his fluffy hair. 

 

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me........"

 

"Nope. I'm serious."

 

With that Thomas grunted and stomped over to Hamilton. He glared at the drunken crowd and the smaller man. He threw Hamilton over his shoulder and walked back over to George. It was so easy for him. Like he had done it before........

 

Had Thomas done this before? George thought as Jefferson walked pasted him and out of the bar. George followed him, wanting to make sure Jefferson was careful with him. 

 

"Where do you want this?" Thomas asked. 

 

"Put him in the back. Then you can come with me to Hamilton's home." George sighed as he unlocked his car. Thomas put the small man in the back and reluctantly got in the front. George out on the driver's side and sighed. He didn't want to force Jefferson to go. But Thomas seemed to know what he was doing.

 

George pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive down the road. Hamilton didn't live very far from the office. He always said something like "Driving a long way to and from work keeps me from my work". Some nonsense like that. With the distance being short,  They made it to Alex's home very quickly. The only issue was.......

 

George had no idea which house belonged to Alexander. 

 

"Shit......." George mumbled as he groaned. 

 

"Its the blue one on the left......." Thomas said as he looked down to his cell phone. George raised a eyebrow and made a mental note to question it later. 

 

He pulled into the driveway of the house Thomas mentioned. He put the car in park and both the sober men got out. Thomas went to search Alex for his keys. Upon finding them, he tossed them to Washington. George went to open the front door as Thomas went to pick up Alex. 

 

George opened the door while Thomas carried a half sleep Alexander into the house. Thomas placed Alex down on the sofa and sighed.

 

"Can I go home now?" Thomas sighed.

 

"I'll take you back to your car then Ill come back and watch him." George replied.

 

"Daddy!!!!! I'm c-cwold.....Me want bwlanket" Alexander slurred as he shivered.

 

Thomas sighed. The two looked around and saw that their was a blanket on the table. Thomas went to go grab it......and so did George.

 

Now something wasn't right in George's eyes. It was common knowledge that Alexander looked up to Washington. His birth father wasn't the best of men. So he considered George a father figure. Even called him dad from time to time and wouldn't take it back(If Jefferson wasn't around). They had nothing sexual. Like why would they? They were both married.  So to George, Alex referring to him as Daddy while drunk made sense. But why would Jefferson react......Was he over reacting?

"Um? Mr.Jefferson? May I ask you something" George spoke still holding onto the blanket.

"Yes Sir?"

"What is your-"

"Tommy-Daddy!!!!!!  I'm cold!" Alexander cutely called out, cutting off George. George raised an eyebrow and looked at Thomas.

 

"Umm......I can Explain?"


	3. Meet the Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wants his parents to meet his new boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to its rightful owners.

"Dad?" Alexander had questioned as he peeked into the office of his father, George Washington. George was there along with his mother, Martha. The two were talking about going on vacation when Alexander appeared.

 

"Yes Son?" George smiled at Alex as the boy shyly walked into the room with his head down and a blush on his face. He stepped to the side and slightly motioned someone else to come in. 

 

George raised an eyebrow and Martha looked confused as George. Before the married couple could question their son, another young man walked in. He was much taller than Alex. Appeared older. And his hair was fluffy. The young man bowed and smiled softly, remaining quite.

 

"This is......umm......Thomas. He's my Boyfriend......." Alex mumbled. Normally the young man was loud and proud as can be. But at the moment he was timid and shy. Most likely embarrassed.

 

"Thomas Jefferson! Nice to meet the both of you." Thomas beemed as he walked closed to George offering his hand. George shook it and Thomas backed up and stood next to Alex. 

 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jefferson. I'm George and this is my wife, Martha." George smiled and Martha smiled as well. 

 

"Um Alex dear? Do you mind getting your mother a water. I'm very tired." Martha said sweetly as Alex looked up at her. He smiled and nodded, turning around and quickly going down to the kitchen.

 

"Now Mr......Jefferson?" Martha began, sounding as sweet as pie.

 

"Yes Ms. Washington?" 

 

"If you hurt my baby........I'll fucking hunt you down and hang you by your fucking ball sac off a flag pole! " Martha snarled at Thomas. Thomas looked taken back and gulped.

"What Martha is saying is......Don't hurt our son, Sir. Or The results......." George started then trailed off looking for the words.

"Will be you hanging by you fucking ball sac. If I don't fucking kill you." Martha finished.

Thomas just looked at the Washingtons scared of what Martha would do. She was shorter than himself but........she said every word of her threat with a huge smile on her face. That made it creepy and worried him. He quickly nodded and backed away from George and Martha. As he did, Alex returned with the water.

"What did I miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I just feel like Alexander is an ambivert. Like he normally would be loud as crap. But slowly as the day goes on or in certain situations he becomes horribly shit and timid. Why? These lines in "My Shot":
> 
> "Oh, am I talkin’ too loud?
> 
> Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth
> 
> I never had a group of friends before
> 
> I promise that I’ll make y’all proud"
> 
>  
> 
> Alex was so loud and proud the whole song before that then he gets really shy. But I love a shy Alexander! 
> 
>  
> 
> Secondly Martha will always be a boss in my Book.


	4. Dad's Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Laffy have a fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to its rightful owners.  
> ________  
> Mentioned Washette? Oops my hand slipped.

"THOMAS" Thomas jumped and nearly dumbed his Mac-And-Cheese on himself. He sighed as his boy called him him. What was wrong this time?

"Yes Darlin'?" Thomas looked up as he say a scared Alex run into the room. He was out of breathe. "What happened"

"I........S-sa.......saw" Alex began as he sat on the sofa with Thomas.

"You say what?" Thomas asked as Alex grabbed his water off the table and drank it. Before Alex could continue his explaining, someone had enter their apartment.

"Alex? Mon ami?" A French accent filled the air as Lafayette walked into the room. Alex glared at him and Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Why in the hell are you here!" Alex snarled and crossed his arms. Laf put his hands up in defense and sighed. 

"Alex......Calm down........"

"Like hell I will! Ce qui ne va pas avec vous!"

"Je suis terriblement désolé!"

"Je m'en fous! Comment peux-tu!" Alex's voice voice cracked that time as he glared at Laf. Looked away and rubbed his arm, continuing their conversation in French.

"Je.......Je voulais te le dire, mon ami" Laf looked down and whispered softly.

"Nous ne sommes pas amis! Les amis ne le font pas à des amis!" Alex grunted as he gritted his teeth. Thomas sighed and looked at them both.

"C'est assez. Que se passe-t-il. Non plus de français!" Thomas groaned as he crossed his arms. Alex and Lag looked at him, forgetting for a second that Thomas did speak French. 

"He was all over my dad, kissing and grinding on him like a fucking slut!" Alex pointed to Laf and Laf frowned and bit his lip at the words. "What's worst he didn't even tell me!"

"Alex?" Thomas sighed

"What!"

"Don't you think you are over reacting? George is a grown man.......So is Laf and you. And I'm pretty sure they were......George was most likely scared you would act like this. And In Laf's defense you didn't tell him we were dating. And You are best friends......." 

"But......"

"Alex I never wanted to hurt you" Laf spoke up. "I just.......didn't want to hurt you.......I......I'm sorry"

"Laf.....I'm sorry too.......But one thing?"

"Oui?"

"So you're my dad's........"

"Boyfriend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French to English:
> 
> So here's the Translated version of the convo Laf and Alex had!
> 
> A: "Like hell I will! What's wrong with you!"
> 
> L: "I'm terribly sorry!"
> 
> A: "I don't care, how could you!" 
> 
> L: "I ....... I wanted to tell you, my friend" 
> 
> A: "We are not friends! Friends do not do that to friends!" 
> 
> T: "That's enough, what's going on, no more French!"


	5. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George asks Alex for some help with French Culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to its rightful owners.

George wasn't one to know A lot about French.....well anything. To be completely honest if it wasn't French Fries he was clueless. So when he hung out with Lafayette sometimes he felt weird or even bad about it. So he asked the two people he know could help.

His son and his son's boyfriend.

So at 2 in the morning he called his son. He hoped that Alex was awake and he was willing to help him.

"H-Hello?"

"Alex. Hello! Can you tell me about French culture. Something anything!" George said quickly as he sat up in his bed.

"Umm.....dad its 2 in the morning"

"I'm aware......Its.....Look I'm clueless on this stuff okay! And Sometimes I feel like I offend Lafayette! And he's too shy to correct me. I have to meet with him in 5 hours! H E L P!"

"OKAY!" Alex yelled. He sighed. Must have woken up Thomas because George heard the southern born male grunt."Look in French, To greet one another You kiss them on the lips. Do that and Laf will open right up to you."

"Okay....A-anything else?" Washington wasn't normally embarrassed nor was he one to worry like this. But he didn't want his friend to be upset with him due to his lack of knowledge. 

"Yes. Before you kiss him, wrap your arms around him and say "Bonjour mon amour". Got it?"

"Bonjour mon amour! Yes Got it! Thank you son! Good night!" George said happily with a slight blush appearing on his face.

"Night."

\--Time Skip brought to you by Laziness--

George had gotten to his office slightly late due to over sleeping. Burr and Madison had both gotten there before he had. Thomas and Alex we're there still. Those two are always late anyways. As he settled in Lafayette had arrived.

Burr and Madison both moved to shake Lafayette's hand and greet the Frenchmen. After the two greeted him, George walked up to Lafayette and smiled.

"Bonjour mon amour!" George said and smiled. Lafayette eyes went wide.

Lafayette opened his mouth to speak but soon shut it when George wrapped his arms around his waist. Lafayette blushed and looked at George. George just kept smiling and then kisses the Frenchmen sweetly. George pulled back and looked at Burr and Madison,who were in shock.

"Ummm did I do that wrong.....or?"

"Oui......Non......Mon deiu......"Laf Blushed, holding his lips in shock. Slowly a smile appeared on his face and he fainted. George grabbed him before he fell, looking over to Madison and Burr. He was trying to keep calm but you can see the panic in his eyes.

"Mr. Washington, Sir? .......Its a Kiss on the Cheek......." Burr started.

"Not the Lips......." Madison finished.

"Alex........" George spoke softly as he gently laid Laf down on a desk. "I am going to kill my son!"

As George finished his sentence, Both Alex and Thomas walked into the office. George looked at Alex and The young man smirked before putting his bag down and dashing into the hallway. George growled and chased after him.

"ALEX GET BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!!!!!!"

Thomas just stood there and looked to Madison.

"James what happened?"

"George just kissed Laf-"

"Alex must have told him that It was a kiss on the lips."

"Yep."

"To be completely honest, Alexander did them both a favor. Its clear George likes Lafayette. Vise versa......Though George is gonna kill him......Guess its worth it"


End file.
